


Purity

by PlushieLordLexi



Series: The Faith in Flight Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic written in 2010. Tori wakes up one night and doubts herself. Part of the ficlet collection for my main original universe, The Faith in Flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> This one is extremely short. Oops. I still like it though. Dedicated (as it was back then) to my friend Zie, who loves these two.

Tori had never felt completely normal or pure.

With Donovan's words now existing to echo in her head, this feeling only increased. Ever since she was told her 'origins', most of her nights consisted of lying in bed, wide awake, wondering what she really was.

Was she the fragment? Only a piece of someone else? The someone else who was causing everyone else so much pain?

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, knowing her attempts at sleep were pointless. She couldn't stand thinking that she was part of the suffering the people she loved were going through right now. Perhaps all the blood Donovan spilled was really stained on her, even if she didn't want to think like that...

Tori heard something then and jumped. She turned on her side to look at what had startled her, seeing the sleeping form of her fiance, Jeb. She reached over, running her hand through his hair. Upon her doing this, he moved closer, nuzzling into her shoulder in his sleep.

She smiled. If she had been blessed with someone as wonderful as Jeb to be at her side, she couldn't even be close to evil.

She wrapped Jeb into a loose, yet secure embrace. Her eyes closed shut as she drifted off into a restful slumber.


End file.
